2012 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 10 places 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2012 |driver1 = Sebastian Vettel |driver1points = 281 |driver2 = Fernando Alonso |driver2points = 278 |driver3 = Kimi Räikkönen |driver3points = 207 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 460 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 400 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 378 }} :"F1 2012" redirects here. For the video game based on the 2012 season, see F1 2012 (video game). The 2012 Formula One Season was the 63rd season of Formula One. It was the penultimate year of 2.4 litre V8 engines, which were replaced in 2014 with 1.6 litre V6 turbo engines. It commenced in Australia on March 18, and concluded on November 25 in Brazil, after a record 20 races. This season marked the return of the United States Grand Prix, and the race was held at a new circuit near Austin, Texas. Sebastian Vettel was defending the drivers' championship crown, while his team, , was defending the constructors' title. Both titles were retained, with Vettel taking the title by three points over an impressive Fernando Alonso, whose challenge was mostly unexpected after the pre-season, but he had led the championship until the sixteenth round. Red Bull's title challenge was a more comfortable affair, heading Alonso's team by 60 points. In the days following the , news was announced that had evidence with which to challenge the outcome of the race and, potentially, the championship. This evidence consists of footage of Vettel overtaking Jean-Éric Vergne under waved yellow flags in the early laps of the race. If their claims were upheld, Vettel could be demoted to 8th by way of a 20-second time-penalty, which would gift Alonso the title by a single point. Ferrari would have until November 30th to make their appeal. By 29th November, Ferrari had queried the issue on advice from Ferrari fans on social networking sites. Although this was not a formal protest, the FIA released an official statement rejecting Ferrari's claim, and deemed that the original result would stand. Teams and Drivers Entry List A total of 25 drivers, driving 24 cars (numbered 1–25, excl. 13) competed in 2012, the same number as in 2011. Of the 24 drivers, six have won at least one Formula One World Championship (Vettel, Alonso, Button, Hamilton, Schumacher and Räikkönen), one more than in 2011, and once again an all-time record. All engines were 2.4 litre V8s. Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = RB8 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2012 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver = Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi António Félix da Costa Robin Frijns }} Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = MP4-27 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey Kevin Magnussen }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = F2012 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver = Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Davide Rigon Giancarlo Fisichella Marc Gené Jules Bianchi Daniel Juncadella }} Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = F1 W03 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver = Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Sam Bird Brendon Hartley Anthony Davidson }} Lotus F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = E20 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2012 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver = Romain Grosjean |seconddriverrounds= 1–12, 14–20 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Jérôme d'Ambrosio |thirddriverrounds = 13 |testdrivers = Jérôme d'Ambrosio Kevin Korjus Nicolas Prost Edoardo Mortara Davide Valsecchi }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = VJM05 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Paul di Resta |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Jules Bianchi Gary Paffett Conor Daly Luiz Razia Rodolfo Gonzalez }} Sauber F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = C31 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Kamui Kobayashi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver = Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Esteban Gutiérrez Robin Frijns }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = STR7 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver = Jean-Éric Vergne |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi Luiz Razia Johnny Cecotto, Jr }} Williams F1 |constructor = |chassis = FW34 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2012 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Pastor Maldonado |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver = Bruno Senna |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Valtteri Bottas Susie Wolff Luciano Bacheta }} Caterham F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = CT01 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2012 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Heikki Kovalainen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver = Vitaly Petrov |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Giedo van der Garde Alexander Rossi Rodolfo González Jarno Trulli }} HRT F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = F112 |tyre = |engine = CA2012 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Pedro de la Rosa |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver = Narain Karthikeyan |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = Dani Clos Vitantonio Liuzzi Ma Qing Hua }} Marussia F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = MR01 |tyre = |engine = CA2012 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver = Timo Glock |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 25 |seconddriver = Charles Pic |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers = María de Villota Max Chilton Rio Haryanto }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Redundant Driver Confirmations Car Launch Dates , released on February 6th, lead its team to the constructors' title.]] Notes: * Pictures of Caterham's car, the CT01, were leaked online on January 25th, as deliveries of the magazine they launched it with (F1 Racing) arrived a day before the official launch date. * Ferrari were due to launch their new car in Maranello, but there was a large amount of snow in the town, so it was launched online instead. Driver Changes *Kimi Raikkonen returns to the sport after 2 years in rallying and will drive alongside Romain Grosjean who returns to the sport after GP2. As a result Vitaly Petrov's second year deal was terminated, and later replaced Jarno Trulli at Caterham ending his 15 year career in the sport. *Rubens Barrichello was replaced at Williams by fellow Brazilian Bruno Senna. this deal left Rubens with out a drive and left the sport after 19 years. *Following an incident at a nightclub in Shanghai, Adrian Sutil's Force India contract did not get renewed for another season and elected to promote test driver Nico Hulkenburg to partner Paul di Resta instead. *Toro Rosso's lineup was complete new with them signing up Test drivers Daniel Ricciardo and Jean-Eric Vergne and left Sébastien Buemi and Jaime Alguersuari out of a drive. Buemi later became Redbull's test driver while Alguersuari became Pirelli's test driver. *Pedro de la Rosa replaced Vitantonio Liuzzi at HRT and will partner Narain Karthikeyan. Liuzzi stayed in the team as a test driver. *Charles Pic will make his debut with Marussia alongside the experienced Timo Glock. This left Jerome D'Ambrosio out of a drive and later became a test driver for Lotus. Team Changes * Three teams changed names: ** Lotus will change to Caterham. ** Renault will change to Lotus. ** Virgin will change to Marussia. * Williams will stop using Cosworth engines and begin using Renault engines. Calendar Race Schedule Calendar Changes * Races not on the 2011 Calendar: ** The Bahrain Grand Prix returned after the 2011 race was postponed, and then cancelled, after the Arab Spring made the race a severe danger. Despite the violence in Bahrain having not subsided, the 2012 race went ahead as planned. ** The United States Grand Prix returns for the first time since 2007. * Race on the 2011 Calendar but not on the 2012 Calendar: ** The Turkish Grand Prix could not negiotiate a renewed contract with Formula One Management (FOM), and as a result was not placed on the 2012 calendar. * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix switched back to the Hockenheimring from the Nürburgring, to continue the race's policy of switching between the two circuits. * Schedule changes: ** Note: These do not include changes from the provisional calendar. ** The Bahrain Grand Prix returns as the fourth round (taking Turkey's place), meaning that the Australian Grand Prix is once again the season opener. ** The United States Grand Prix is placed as the nineteeth round. ** As a result, the Brazilian Grand Prix is still the final round of the championship, but as round twenty. * Disputes: ** The United States Grand Prix has had monetary problems and there were fears that the circuit may not be completed on time, although all issues have been resolved and the race went ahead as planned by the organisers. ** The Bahrain Grand Prix, as mentioned above, caused extreme protests. ** The European Grand Prix organisers have written to Bernie Ecclestone, stating that the race may not be financially viable. The organisers of the Spanish Grand Prix have expressed similar concerns. Both races took place. Changes Car Design Changes * The height of the nose of the Front Wing has been reduced from 625mm to 550mm (a change of 75mm, or 7.5 cm). * Exhausts must exit the bodywork upwards in a periscope manner. It must also have an internal diameter of 75mm. This is so the teams cannot take advantage of off-throttle blown diffusers for extra downforce. The operating temperatures of the exhausts are likely to fall by about 200°C from 2011. * Exotic engine maps have also been banned, with more conventional ones put in place. * The use of helium in air guns have been banned, for being too expensive for the competitive gain. * The re-active ride-height system developed by Lotus has been banned as "any aerodynamic effect created by the suspension should be incidental to its primary function" and "any device that influences the car's aerodynamics must remain immobile in relation to the spring part of the car". Other Regulation Changes * There will be tougher side impact crash testing, and all new cars must pass all the required FIA crash tests prior to any on-track testing.Rules and regulations - 2012 season changes. The Official F1 Website. * All lapped cars will be allowed to unlap themselves under the safety car, ensuring a clean re-start without slower cars impeding those racing for the leading positions. * Drivers may no longer leave the track without a justifible reason, and drivers may no longer move back onto the racing line having moved off it to defend a position. * There will be a maximum race time of four hours to ensure that a lengthly suspension of a race does not result in a race that could run up to eight hours if left unregulated. Cars in the pit lane when the race was suspended will be allowed to re-join the cars on the grid in the position they were at the line of the race suspension. * A three-day test session will be carried out during the season, in addition to the pre-season testing. Previously, mid-season testing away from track meetings was not allowed. * All tyres allocated to a driver may now be used on the first day of practice. Formerly only three sets were permitted on the opening day of the Grand Prix weekend. Results and Standings Test Drivers Testing Results |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Romain Grosjean |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:29.187 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Sergio Pérez |2ndnation=MEX |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:40.722 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher* |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kamui Kobayashi |Grid3nation=JPN |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kamui Kobayashi |FastestLapnation=JPN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:39.960 |FastestLapnumber=40 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Romain Grosjean |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.379 |FastestLapnumber=41 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Romain Grosjean |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Pastor Maldonado |winnernation=VEN |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Romain Grosjean |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.250 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Nico Rosberg |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sergio Pérez |FastestLapnation=MEX |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:17.296 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Romain Grosjean |2ndteam= |2ndnation=FRA |3rd=Sergio Pérez |3rdteam= |3rdnation=MEX |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.752 |FastestLapnumber=70 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Pastor Maldonado |Grid3nation=VEN |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Michael Schumacher |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:42.163 |FastestLapnumber=54 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:34.661 |FastestLapnumber=50 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher§ |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button** |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:18.725 |FastestLapnumber=57 }} |Grid2=Romain Grosjean |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Romain Grosjean |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:24.136 |FastestLapnumber=68 }} |Grid2=Kamui Kobayashi |Grid2nation=JPN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen†† |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Bruno Senna |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:52.822 |FastestLapnumber=43 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sergio Pérez |2ndnation=MEX |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:27.239 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Pastor Maldonado |Grid2nation=VEN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Hülkenberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:51.033 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kamui Kobayashi‡‡ |Grid3nation=JPN |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Kamui Kobayashi |3rdnation=JPN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:35.774 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:42.037 |FastestLapnumber=54 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.203 |FastestLapnumber=60 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Pastor Maldonado§§ |Grid3nation=VEN |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:43.964 |FastestLapnumber=54 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:39.349 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:18.069 |FastestLapnumber=38 }} Notes: * * : Lewis Hamilton ( ) set the second fastest time in qualifying, but was penalised five places for a gearbox change prior to the weekend. * † : Lewis Hamilton ( ) set pole, but was excluded from qualifying because of a technical infringement. * ‡ : Michael Schumacher ( ) set the fastest time in qualifying in the final session, but had a five-place grid penalty. * § : Mark Webber ( ) qualified third, but received a five-place grid penalty for a gearbox change. * ** : Sebastian Vettel ( ) finished second, but received a twenty second penalty for an illegal overtake on Jenson Button on lap 66. * †† : Pastor Maldonado ( ) qualified third, but was penalised three grid-slots for blocking in Q1. * ‡‡ : Jenson Button ( ) qualified 3rd, but was demoted to 8th due to gearbox change penalty. Kamui Kobayashi promoted to 3rd. * §§ : Sebastian Vettel ( ) qualified 3rd, but was excluded from qualifying for not returning to the pits under the car's own power at the end of qualifying. Standings Points system: 25, 18, 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1 from first to tenth. Drivers on equal points are separated by number of first places, then by number of second places if on equal number of first places and so on. Driver Placings * Did not finish, but completed over 90% of the race-winner's distance and was classified. 1 - Sebastian Vettel'|slateblue|281||'281'}} 2 - Fernando Alonso|red|278}} 3 - Kimi Räikkönen|yellow|207}} 4 - Lewis Hamilton|black|190}} 5 - Jenson Button|black|188}} 6 - Mark Webber|slateblue|179}} 7 - Felipe Massa|red|122}} 8 - Romain Grosjean|yellow|96}} 9 - Nico Rosberg|silver|93}} }} Constructor Placings * Did not finish, but completed over 90% of the race-winner's distance and was classified. 1 - '|slateblue|368||'460'}} 2 - |red|320||400}} 3 - |black|302||378}} 4 - |yellow|246||303}} 5 - |silver|114||142}} 6 - |cyan|109||126}} 7 - |orange|87||109}} 8 - |blue|61||76}} 9 - |purple|21||26}} |green|0}} |darkred|0}} |slategrey|0}} }} Statistics Sources:Manipe F1 Stats Centre - 2012 Season Manipe F1 - 2012 Standings https://skydrive.live.com/view.aspx?resid=F3B789F3FC8A080!307&app=Excel Drivers Constructors Notes es:Temporada 2012 de Fórmula 1 Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2012 Formula One Season